


Come To Morning

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 从某种意义上说，巴基觉得那很正常——好吧，也不能说那是“正常”的，只是他和史蒂夫总是呆在一块，而且史蒂夫不怎么受女孩子喜欢，这令人遗憾，因为史蒂夫是一个好小伙，姑娘们却总是看不上他。也许正因为如此，史蒂夫才会错认自己的感情：有时候他会用某种眼神看着巴基，他的眼睛里充满了快乐和惊叹，仿佛他所凝视的事物美好到让他觉得不真实。这样的凝视会让巴基内心一紧，只是一点点。





	Come To Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come To Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583054) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



巴基知道史蒂夫喜欢他。

从某种意义上说，他觉得这很正常——好吧，也不能说那是“正常”的，只是他和史蒂夫总是呆在一块，而且史蒂夫不怎么受女孩子喜欢，这令人遗憾，因为史蒂夫是一个好小伙，姑娘们却总是看不上他，也许正因为如此，史蒂夫才会错认自己的感情：有时候他会用某种眼神看着巴基，他的眼睛里充满了快乐和惊叹，仿佛他所凝视的事物美好到让他觉得不真实。这样的凝视会让巴基内心一紧，只是一点点。

他从来没有提起过这件事，因为那样太无礼了。很明显史蒂夫不希望被巴基发现，史蒂夫对他太温柔。这没关系，总有一天史蒂夫会遇到一个对他好的女孩，然后他会忘记这种感情。巴基不认为史蒂夫是同性恋，他从来没有像注视巴基那样注视过另外一个男人——也许……不，史蒂夫不会是同性恋的，对吧。因为最关键的是，史蒂夫有时也会看着姑娘们，如果巴基发现然后打趣他，他的脸会立马红起来，但是他从来不会用看姑娘的眼神看其他男人。

所以巴基从没说过什么，他也从没做过什么，他不是那么卑鄙的小人。他和一些男人做过，但他也不是同性恋，真的不是：他没有亲吻他们，没有给他们送花，也没有和穿着裙子和长袜的男人跳舞，他从没有表现出那是一段真正的恋爱关系。有时候你只是想要一些简单快捷、不需要承诺的性。和那些男人一起，你不必假装有一天你要带他们走过红毯宣誓永远忠于彼此。仅此而已。

不管怎么说，和巴基一起做这种事的男人和史蒂夫完全不像。一定要说的话，他猜自己喜欢那种大块头、肌肉发达的男人，这样他们就可以尝试用各种方式摆弄他；那会很有趣。并不是说他经常这样做，以至于有了某种偏好——只是那与和姑娘们在一起不一样，他可以说自己喜欢那些黄头发、曲线优美、笑容明媚的女孩子。他没有想那么多。

不管怎样，他们不像史蒂夫，这才是重点。

也许和史蒂夫做会更像是和女孩子做吧，因为史蒂夫比他小一圈，又很瘦弱，需要被好好对待。史蒂夫喜欢他，而那些时不时和他一起做那件事的硬汉们绝不会像那样喜欢他。女孩子们也喜欢他，但是巴基不想让史蒂夫成为他的“女孩儿”。

他们谁也没说过这件事，只有一次，某天巴基跳完舞回到家，他已经喝的烂醉如泥，开始在房间中央脱衣服。他不是为了让别人看才这么做的，但是当他抬起头来看向史蒂夫的眼睛，发现史蒂夫也正看着他，用那种温柔而明亮的眼神。巴基的胃里立刻开始抽动起来，他感觉非常不舒服。而且因为他喝醉了，他突然觉得，如果史蒂夫这么喜欢看着他，那么把汗衫从头上扯下来然后舒展身体是个不错的主意。

当他再次看向史蒂夫的眼睛时，史蒂夫的脸红到了发际线，嘴角不高兴地扭了一下，但他没有转过脸去，完全没有，因为史蒂夫像狮子一样勇敢。相反，他直视着巴基的眼睛说：“戏弄别人可不太好，巴基。

巴基突然为自己感到羞愧，他把目光移开看向别处，等他鼓起勇气道歉时，史蒂夫已经起身上床睡觉了。

第二天早上，史蒂夫没有再提起这件事，所以他也没有。

 

 

战争爆发了，人们开始明白战争究竟意味着什么，然后是九头蛇基地里左拉的实验室。接着，不可思议，令人难以置信的，一个金色的奇迹从黑暗中降临，是史蒂夫。

当巴基到达一个可以买酒的地方时，他终于可以确定自己没有死也不是在做梦，尽管他还没有完全排除自己已经疯了的可能性。史蒂夫就在这儿，史蒂夫在欧洲，史蒂夫在战场上，而且史蒂夫救了他的命，当他快要认命相信自己再也不能从左拉实验室的桌子上下来的时候，最重要的是，史蒂夫像他妈的一头牛那么大个儿。

这就是他一直纠结的地方。他可以相信史蒂夫固执得冲到了最前线，他可以相信史蒂夫在敌方战场独自执行了一个疯狂的营救任务——这两件事都完全是史蒂夫的风格——但当史蒂夫的块头比他还大时，整个世界都颠覆了。他的脑海里有一个黑暗而苦涩的声音：如果史蒂夫的块头比他还大，那么他到底是为了什么？

他不记得他买的是什么了，但他还是灌了一大口。

那天晚上，他第一次见到了佩吉·卡特。美丽的佩吉·卡特眼中流露出斗牛犬般的神情，她穿着一件红色连衣裙，吸引了房间里所有人的目光。她看了一眼巴基，然后迅速无视了他。她不是第一个这么做的女孩，但是从没有人在史蒂夫面前这样对他，更不用说在无视他后青睐于史蒂夫了。对于佩吉·卡特来说，当史蒂夫在房间里的时候，巴基应该是隐形的，而且她也不怕让巴基知道这一点。

史蒂夫在和她的谈话中结结巴巴，脸颊泛红。佩吉冲他微笑，好像她已经知道了一个秘密，而且是个好的秘密。

巴基站在他们中间，看着他们两个，看到史蒂夫的眼里慢慢浮现出他熟悉的那种快乐而惊叹的眼神，感到有东西在他的胃里扭曲着。

 

 

并不是说史蒂夫一直在说起卡特特工，事实上，他几乎没有说起过她。而当他谈起她的时候，他很害羞，被达姆弹和蒙蒂的黄色笑话弄得满脸通红，他在他们过线时责备他们，念着她的名字就好像那是什么神圣的事物。他们都知道他的指南针里有一张她的照片。“一定让你热泪盈眶，”吉姆说，“是不是？”

“啊， l’amour！”德尼尔说，他用手捂住心口，你不用懂法语也能明白那是什么意思。

（法语：爱情）

德尼尔把它说得像个玩笑，但不是一个下流的玩笑。史蒂夫坠入爱河是一件值得高兴的事情，尤其是在他们发现九头蛇基地里那些糟糕的东西后。尽管有时候突击队员会围着篝火向史蒂夫询问细节，但是其他任何人都决不会有机会说一句不尊重的话，不止一个突击队员为了捍卫卡特特工的荣誉而和其他人大打出手，他们的队长不需要知道这些。

从左拉的实验室回来后，巴基有时难以入睡，而史蒂夫根本不需要太多的睡眠——血清的副作用之一。很多次巴基在夜里醒来，看到史蒂夫坐在营帐里，手里拿着指南针，看着他的女孩的照片。有几次，当他知道自己再也无法入睡时，他起身加入他，一言不发。史蒂夫总是立刻把指南针放在一边，微笑着转向他。

只有一次，在距离突袭阿尔卑斯山的九头蛇基地的两天之前，史蒂夫在放下指南针前犹豫了一下。巴基知道距离史蒂夫最后一次见到佩吉已经将近两个月了。他猜这应该是史蒂夫到前线以来最长的一次。他肯定是世界上最糟糕的朋友。

“你不必把它放下，史蒂夫。”他平静地说，“你想她吗？”

史蒂夫笑了：“见鬼的非常想。”

他没有放下指南针，巴基把他们的肩膀靠在一起。

“想谈谈吗，伙计？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，说：“她太——也许是我自作多情了，我还是不相信我有机会和她在一起。”

这次轮到巴基笑了：“我不认为你需要担心这个。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫说。他低头看着照片，用手指轻抚着照片的边缘，好像它是什么珍贵的东西。“我要向她求婚，”他说，“战争结束后再问，现在问对她不公平，但等一切都结束了——我会问的。”

“是啊。”巴基听到自己说，“好主意，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫抬头看着他，又是那种明亮的眼神。他笑得很害羞，看起来就像又回到了十六岁，尽管他的体型是那时的两倍。“你觉得她会答应吗？”

“她当然会答应的，”巴基说，“她是疯了才会不答应。如果她不清楚自己得到了什么，那她一定是世界上最笨的男……女孩。卡特特工可不是傻瓜。”

史蒂夫带着害羞的笑容转向了指南针，转向了佩吉·卡特，他的北极星。这个笑容慢慢加深成了一个真正的笑，他正在看向一个巴基看不到的未来，而且他似乎很喜欢这个未来。

“对，”他说。“佩吉是我见过的最聪明的女孩。”他啪地一声合上指南针，把它塞回靠近心脏的口袋里，然后拍了拍巴基的肩膀。“你做我的伴郎，好吗？”

“我当然会，”巴基说，他感到恶心和羞愧。最糟糕的是，史蒂夫听起来他妈的非常高兴。巴基站起来：“我去抽根烟。”。

史蒂夫依然不吸烟，尽管他的肺现在完全能够承受这点烟雾。巴基在一棵树旁找到了一个避风的地方，然后用手捂住香烟，把火点上。

佩吉·卡特当然不是傻瓜，佩吉·卡特拥有最好的男人，他会注视着她，好像没有谁比她更好，而她会用双手抱住他，眼里是她如斗牛犬般的眼神。佩吉·卡特见过史蒂夫，知道她在看一个什么样的人，知道有一个像史蒂夫这样的人看着你有多么宝贵，当史蒂夫向她求婚时，她会说yes，然后巴基会——

——天。

他会把戒指递给史蒂夫，如果他能活那个时候，然后他会亲吻伴娘。

香烟烧到他的手指头，他没有注意到。他咒骂着扔掉了烟头，然后叹了口气，靠在树干上。他曾经有过机会，一个他不配得到的机会。佩吉·卡特比从前的他要聪明多了。

 

 

很久以后，他发现史蒂夫没能和佩吉结婚。

他并不知道自己究竟是什么时候发现的，或者记起的。因为 **那件事** 之后很多时候他的记忆都是一片模糊。不是在他第一次在跌跌撞撞的走进史密森尼博物馆的时候，那时他发现他的历史被缩减为短短的一段话，写在他面前的玻璃上，一个保安关切地看着他。也许这是第二次，也许是第三次——他在佩吉的黑白录像前停了下来，脑海里闪现出一个穿红裙子的可敬的女人的形象。

从那时起，他的脑海中出现了一连串他几乎已经开始习惯的摇摆不定的画面。他看到了很多关于佩吉的画面，主要是在她和史蒂夫一起离开的时候她的后脑勺，他现在知道那些都发生在短短的几个月里。她曾经和他交谈过一次，在他们一起等待史蒂夫和上校的会议结束的时候。她和往常一样没有正脸看他，当巴基试图弄明白如何在不调情的前提下和史蒂夫的女孩说话时，她假笑了一小下。但是她始终表现得很友好，用她的英式口音称呼他“巴恩斯中士”，告诉他她很欣赏他的忠诚，就只说了这些。像钉子一样坚强的佩吉·卡特。史蒂夫看着佩吉的照片，脸上挂着一个不属于任何其他人的微笑。

一个保安拍了拍他的肩膀，低声问他是否还好，是否需要有人去叫救护人员。

“我很好。”巴基说。

“那么，先生，请不要靠在玻璃上。”那个保安说，所以巴基不得不强迫自己站起来，蹒跚地离开了那里，更多的照片伴随着他不需要的细节仍然不停地闪现在他的脑海中。他不断回想起来史蒂夫的笑，他从未亲眼见过他那样笑。现在，他的心底有了某种感觉，那段记忆似乎指向了某个地方，也许他可以追随这个记忆向更深处回忆，但是他胃里那种难受的感觉让他觉得也许他并不想这么做。

 

巴基差不多算是搬进了史蒂夫的公寓。一天晚上，记忆闪回再次出现，速度快到令他恶心，七十年的生死回忆猛然出现在他脑海里。他去找了史蒂夫，因为不然他一定会找个高高的地方跳下去，心里祈祷这一次下坠能够成功。他没想过要留下，尽管这样对他更好。很多事情都变了，但是和史蒂夫一起生活的大多数时候都很熟悉。

大多数时候。

巴基用了几个月的时间才发现：自从三年前——或者说七十年前，取决于你怎么计算——史蒂夫已经开始同时关注男人和女人了。更准确的说，他用了几个月的时间才 **记起** 这一改变。如今，逮住史蒂夫的目光然后打趣他的人变成了威尔逊，面对威尔逊的玩笑，史蒂夫会低下头，脸上泛起红晕，但是从不否认什么。巴基觉得自己才应该是那个开玩笑的人，但他似乎永远慢半拍。他和史蒂夫一起跑步，因为那比整天坐在公寓里要好点，但是当史蒂夫和威尔逊一起时，他几乎没说过一句话。有时候他觉得自己变成了一个影子，永远不知道怎样才能改变这种情况。他变成隐形（invisible）的了。

史蒂夫会转头看公园里穿着裙子的漂亮女孩，也会看和他们一同跑步的男人抬头喝水和擦汗的样子，威尔逊似乎对两者同样接受良好。当威尔逊发现史蒂夫的小动作时，史蒂夫只是微微一笑，有一两次被威尔逊怂恿着走过去搭讪。曾经，做这种事的人是巴基，永远是巴基鼓励史蒂夫至少过去打个招呼。他记得那个，他记得很多事情。威尔逊做得比他要好，这让他很恼火。

“你以前从来不看男人。”巴基说。他们正在回公寓的楼梯上，晨跑结束时，史蒂夫得到了一个帅气的跑友的号码。

“嗯？”史蒂夫说。他边走边发短信，可能还是威尔逊的消息，也可能是那个跑友的。作为一个九十多岁的人，史蒂夫对二十一世纪的科技掌握得颇为熟练。过了一会儿，他才把手机收起来，然后他终于反应过来巴基刚才的话，他的脸红了：“哦——哦，对，那个。”

“那个，嗯。”巴基重复道。“不，没什么。我只是在想你什么时候变了。我错过了什么。”

“我一直两边都喜欢，”史蒂夫说。他的表情变得很难过，那是当巴基错过了什么却没有意识到时的他的表情。你必须足够了解史蒂夫才能知道他是在难过，标志只有他两眼之间的那道细线，因为他假装不介意，假装它不重要。巴基讨厌这个表情。“你知道的，你早就知道了。”

“但是你以前从不那样看男人。”巴基固执地坚持。他记得很清楚，他很确定。

史蒂夫手忙脚乱地掏出钥匙，让他们进到公寓里，然后说：“是啊，好吧。”

“什么？”

史蒂夫尴尬地笑了。“好吧，我——”他关上门，把钥匙挂在钩子上，然后转过身来，看向巴基的眼睛，同时肩膀收紧。这是史蒂夫选择坦白一些事情时的下意识动作，可能连他自己都不知道。“我猜我从来没有想过我需要说这个，”他说。“你在我身边的时候，我可能不怎么看男人。那时我很难把目光从你身上移开。”

巴基一动不动地看着他，他皱着眉头补充道：“你知道这件事，你对我真的很好，那不是你的领域。我不知道你不记得。”

巴基僵在原地，许多画面在他的脑海里滚动，就像是播放在现代大屏幕上的彩色录像，明亮得不可置信。那时的史蒂夫还是瘦瘦小小的，更加天真，他用明亮的眼睛凝视着巴基，还认为巴基不会注意到。他当然注意到了，他早就知道了。很久很久以前，史蒂夫惊叹的微笑是冲着他的，一开始他是个傻瓜，后来他变成了一个胆小鬼。他总是把目光移开。

史蒂夫似乎认为对话已经结束了。“你觉得我们还有足够的肉炖吗？”他打开橱柜看看里面还剩什么，“为什么我们要买这么多红萝卜？”

“我不知道。”过了一会儿，巴基说，“我本来就不喜欢。”

 

几天后，他突然对史蒂夫说：“我过去常常去布鲁克林造船厂随便挑个男人，和他在小巷子里干几回。”

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛。“呃——”

“哇哦。”威尔逊刚好走过来，手里端着两杯黑咖啡和一杯史蒂夫点的名字长长的花哨的饮料，“你真是匹黑马，巴恩斯，有人跟你说过吗？”

巴基瞪了威尔逊一眼，接过他的咖啡。然后把视线转向咖啡，不再动作。“也许他们说过，我又不知道。”他讽刺地回答。史蒂夫看起来很担心，而且很难受。威尔逊挑了挑眉毛，然后什么也没说，保持着友好的肢体语言。

“对不起。”过了一会儿，巴基说，“我不知道我为什么那么说。我想，我记得。”

“没关系，”威尔逊说，“我猜角落里的那几个游客要心脏病发作了，但他们会好起来的。”

史蒂夫大笑，紧张的气氛顿时烟消云散。巴基继续沉默，他喝着咖啡，看着自己的手。他听到一个孩子问“那个男人为什么只戴了一只手套”，一个年长的女人连忙让他安静。史蒂夫和威尔逊说着俏皮话，史蒂夫的饮料放在桌子上变凉了，纸杯上写着一个潦草的电话号码。巴基发现服务生正在朝这边看，然后他把目光移开了。

 

那天晚上，当屏幕上的电影播放到演职员表时，史蒂夫关掉了电视，问：“巴基，你有什么想跟我谈谈的吗？”

巴基哼了一声。“威尔逊教你的吗？不。”他说，“我是说，除非你想谈谈这部电影。”

“好啊。”史蒂夫说。“那跟我谈谈电影吧。”

巴基什么也没说。

“主角？”史蒂夫说，“情节？或者电影的主题？嗯，你觉得呢？”

“你还是那样一个混蛋。”巴基咕哝着。

“跟我谈谈，巴克，”史蒂夫说，声音出乎意料地认真，这使他抬起头来。史蒂夫看着他。天啊，史蒂夫真漂亮。他不知道他怎么会忘记这一点。史蒂夫突然出现在战场上，突然变得如此漂亮，以及他第一次为此震动的时候。他转过头去。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“你没有和佩吉结婚。”

史蒂夫惊讶得出声。

“我记得你说你会问她。”

过了一会儿，史蒂夫苦笑：“我确实问过她，”他说，“我想我的时机本可以选得更好点，你知道的。”

巴基露出了一个奇异的表情，点了点头。

“她过得很好，”史蒂夫继续说，“我很高兴。”他说得很坚定，巴基足够了解他，知道他并没有听起来那么坚定，他不知道该说什么。

谢天谢地，史蒂夫没有再问他有没有什么想说的。

 

几星期后，有人雇了一群廉价雇佣兵去追杀美国队长。世界从不太平。巴基能看出他们是廉价雇佣兵，因为他们没有做足够的侦察，当他们半夜闯入史蒂夫的公寓时，他们试图把巴基当作人质。

这对他们来说不怎么走运，但是对巴基也是，因为他没有穿着防弹衣睡觉。他早就脱下了那套皮质的防弹装备，换上了一件偷来的毛衣，他花费了比预计更长的时间，差点被晾衣绳的主人抓住，因为他基本不记得怎么自己穿衣服了。有时他会躺在床上睡不着，感觉自己像一只没有壳的蜗牛，但是他早就把那堆九头蛇的高科技装备扔进垃圾箱里了，他不记得在哪。

如果他穿着防弹衣，那把从手臂滑倒肋骨上方的匕首就不算什么了。

他在医院的床上醒来，史蒂夫在旁边的椅子上睡着了。房间里一片漆黑，但走廊的一盏灯亮着。史蒂夫的脸看起来憔悴而空洞，他的侧脸被灯光照亮。巴基看着他，他在睡着时同样看起来更年轻了，虽然不足以让人产生错觉。最后，巴基伸出手，金属手指放在史蒂夫的腿上。

史蒂夫猛地惊醒：“巴基。”

巴基虚弱地笑了。

“我去叫护士——拿止痛药——”史蒂夫立刻站起来。

巴基用金属手指攥住史蒂夫的裤子，好让他停在原地。“它对我不起作用。”他说，“我不需要，我感受不到疼痛。”他知道自己腰侧有道深深的伤口——还有无数的淤青、胳膊上也有一些浅浅的伤口、再加上几根断了的手指，但也仅仅是知道而已。损害可控。他能看出史蒂夫不喜欢这些。“对不起。”巴基说，因为他讨厌看到史蒂夫现在的表情，“当我没说过。”他闭上了眼睛。

“你知道吗，你差点就没命了。”史蒂夫低声道，声音颤抖。

“忘记了我没穿防弹衣。”巴基睡意模糊地说。

“这是我见过的最蠢的事——”史蒂夫说，然后声音更低了，“我不知道没有你我该怎么办。”

“你会没事的，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“你很久以前就不再需要我了。”

一阵沙沙的声音，他的手从史蒂夫的腿上离开了。床垫下沉，巴基睁开眼睛，史蒂夫正跪在地上，把脸埋进胳膊里，靠着巴基的身体。巴基想起他跪在他妈妈旁边，把脸埋进教堂长凳上的手掌中。巴基知道他只见过这场景几次，但是当他低头看着史蒂夫灯光下金色的头顶时，他脑海中的画面清晰而明亮。

史蒂夫的肩膀随着他的深呼吸一起一伏，他没有抬头：“我受够了什么也不说就放弃了，我再也不去等待什么合适的时机了。”

巴基对他眨了眨眼，然后史蒂夫抬起身子，慢慢靠近，直到他的鼻子几乎碰到巴基的下巴。

“如果你不想就告诉我，好吗？”他说。他抬起头，把嘴唇凑到巴基干燥的唇边。

巴基没有动。史蒂夫停了几秒钟，然后放开，舔了舔嘴唇，又来了一次。他用双手攥紧床单支撑自己，床架在他的重压下吱吱作响。他的嘴唇很柔软。又过了一会儿，再一会儿。巴基几乎不能喘息，他感觉到史蒂夫嘴角隐含的失望。然后史蒂夫停止了亲吻。低下头低声说：“好吧，抱歉。”

巴基慌了，他搂住史蒂夫的脖子把他拉了回来。

史蒂夫发出痛苦的声音，然后声音变得柔和。他张开嘴，呼吸急促。有那么几秒钟，巴基的脑海一片空白。他的金属手放在史蒂夫的脖子后面，这只手没什么触觉，所以他抬起另一只手，先是指尖碰到了皮肤，然后是整只手，包括用夹板固定着的手指。史蒂夫热得过分，巴基用大拇指摩擦史蒂夫的后颈，史蒂夫又发出了一声温柔的声音，情不自禁地把身体压得更紧了。

然后他挣脱了：“巴基，小心伤口撕裂。”

巴基很确定他已经撕裂了一部分，但是他没有说。“没关系，反正我可以很快愈合。”他说，“过来。”

“不。”史蒂夫说。借着走廊的灯光，巴基发现他的脸已经红到了发际线。他盯着史蒂夫不放，惊讶得几乎头晕目眩。“你现在在医院。”史蒂夫提醒他，好像他会忘记似的。“你需要好好恢复。等你恢复了，我们再谈这个。”

“噢，史蒂夫——”

“我们会谈的。”史蒂夫坚持道，但他的脸仍然满脸通红。他探过身，在巴基反应过来之前又吻了他一下，然后起身坐回到床边的椅子上。巴基一直看着他，史蒂夫发现了他的目光，他慌乱了一会儿，然后笑了笑，摇摇头说：“睡吧，巴克。”

“我不知道在那之后我要怎么睡。”巴基强调。

 

不过他确实睡着了。他像个婴儿一样一觉睡到天亮，当他醒来的时候，史蒂夫还在椅子上，他已经醒了，头朝后仰着，阳光从脏兮兮的窗户后照进来，他脸上带着微笑。

“你在傻笑什么？”巴基说。

史蒂夫看着他，什么也没说，只是笑容越来越灿烂，巴基有些紧张。

“好吧，好吧。”最后，巴基真诚地说，“我也是。”


End file.
